


Pop Rocks [Fundy x Wilbur] [SFW]

by hi_its_c



Series: all my stories B) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_c/pseuds/hi_its_c
Summary: He didn't know why exactly he was avoiding him. Something about the way he read out "thanks for the raid, Fundy!" made him feel some way and he couldn't put his finger on it. That being said, he felt like he needed to avoid Wilbur to delay that awkward feeling. As soon as he realized Wilbur was here in the room with him, he felt that feeling return again.What was it, butterflies in his stomach? Was he nervous? Guilty? Scared? It didn't quite make sense to him, and he didn't have enough time to think before he felt Niki's hand desperately grab onto his and lead him over to the island. Shit, this is really happening, huh?
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot
Series: all my stories B) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Pop Rocks [Fundy x Wilbur] [SFW]

**Author's Note:**

> hi! before we begin poor fundy DOES get a panic attack and thats sad so if you're not comfortable with that pls don't read!! it also makes drug jokes, addiction jokes, and more. if you're sensitive to that humor, this book isn't for u sorry :((

He threw his arm over his side, his hand grazing the bedside table to grasp onto his phone loosely. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸? He turned on his phone, immediately blinded by how bright it was. He frantically turned down the brightness. That's one way to get out of bed.

𝙣𝙞𝙠𝙞 :𝘿

\--7:09 𝘗𝘔--

𝘩𝘪 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘺!!  
𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺!!!  
𝘭𝘮𝘬 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 :𝘋𝘋𝘋𝘋

\--8:17 𝘗𝘔--

𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘵𝘸!! 𝘪𝘧 𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦  
𝘰𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘪 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥  
𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱, 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 :((

Fundy felt a pang in his heart. He knew when Niki typed like that, she was genuinely upset. Fundy struggled out of bed, pulling on a sweater.

\--8:30 𝘗𝘔--

𝙔𝙊𝙊𝙊𝙊 𝙉𝙄𝙆𝙄  
𝙎𝙊𝙍𝙍𝙔 𝙄 𝙒𝘼𝙎 𝘼𝘾𝙏𝙐𝘼𝙇𝙇𝙔 𝘼𝙎𝙇𝙀𝙀𝙋  
𝙄𝙈 𝘾𝙊𝙈𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙊𝙑𝙀𝙍

When he successfully got his foot through the pant leg, he looked through his drawer frantically. His shaky hands paused over the pop rocks. He was looking for his wallet, but his hand lingered over the things that drove him insane.

He had gotten pop rocks a few weeks ago as a party favor. He tried a bag of those bad boys and days later he bought it in bulk. Something about them just calmed him down, whether it was the sound or taste or feel.

He stayed still, hovering his hand over the pop rocks packet, before moving his hand and grabbing a plastic bag. He put 6 packets of pop rocks into the plastic bag. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, he reminded himself.

\----

He looked at the numbers that lined the hallway.

"515, 516, 517!" He smiled when he found the right room. He knocked a few times, trying his best to keep the smile plastered on his face.

"Hello-" Niki said as she opened the door, her expression immediately lighting up. "Fundy!!! I'm so glad you could make it!" Her eyes wondered, making their way to the plastic bag in Fundy's hand. "What's that for?"

Without thinking or even a twinge of hesitation, Fundy answered, "Pop rocks."

Niki could see the sudden unease Fundy's facial expression had switched to after that, so she decided not to ask anymore questions.

"Well, come in!" She led him into the room, and instantly Fundy's heart race picked up. His gaze swept the room, admiring the people crowding the room. The most notable thing was the group of 30 or so people chanting by the island in her kitchen. Some people moved out of the way to get some more drinks, and there he saw him. Wilbur. Wilbur was crouched above the marble surface, rocking back and forth on his feet, one eye closed, examining the ping pong ball he was holding in a pinch.

He flicked the ball and admired as it bounced once, twice, and then landed in the second to last row.

"NOOO!!! MY STREAK!!!!!!!" Wilbur cried, slamming his fists on the island and then returning his hands to his forehead. He groaned before laughing maniacally. 

The thing that struck Fundy is the fact that he hadn't seen Wilbur laugh like this before. In fact, Fundy hadn't seen Wilbur in general for months now.

He didn't know why exactly he was avoiding him. Something about the way he read out "thanks for the raid, Fundy!" made him feel some way and he couldn't put his finger on it. That being said, he felt like he needed to avoid Wilbur to delay that awkward feeling. As soon as he realized Wilbur was here in the room with him, he felt that feeling return again.

What was it, butterflies in his stomach? Was he nervous? Guilty? Scared? It didn't quite make sense to him, and he didn't have enough time to think before he felt Niki's hand desperately grab onto his and lead him over to the island. Shit, this is really happening, huh?

Wilbur removed his hands from his forehead and met eyes with Fundy.

"Fundy?" His sarcastic smile was replaced with a genuine one.

"Hey Wilbur!" Fundy tried to say enthusiastically, but his voice quavered and he felt very fucking nervous right now. 𝘖𝘩, 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? Wilbur quickly engulfed him in a hug, enveloping his arms around Fundy.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been showing up to my streams?" Wilbur fake pouted, only making Fundy laugh.

"Why haven't you been showing up to mine?"

"Because I thought I did something wrong... We don't even interact on Twitter anymore. I think I have all the right to believe I did something wrong. Anyways, what drew you away from me?" The pain in his tone was unbearable.

"I've been busy. I couldn't find the time to raid anyone at all, actually!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eret's hand raise up to protest, but Fundy shot him a quick death stare.

"Fundy, if I did something wrong you can tell me."

See, this was a predicament. Wilbur had done nothing wrong, so what was Fundy gonna have to say to him? "Wilbur, I get a really weird feeling in my stomach seeing you." "Wilbur, I smile everytime you say my name." "Wilbur, it's not your fault. It's mine, I care about you."

His breath hitched, realizing the thought that had come into his mind. "Wilbur, I love you." He shook his head frantically, pushing Wilbur out of the hug. "Wilbur, I've imagined us doing things." Nonononono stop stop no he doesn't think of him like THAT, does he? "Wilbur, I want you to--"

"Fundy? Is everything alright?" Niki's hand was placed onto Fundy's shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom." Fundy grabbed onto the plastic bag and ran into her bathroom. Once he got there, he shakily pulled out a packet of pop rocks. He ripped the packet open, forcing some onto his open palm and swallowing like drugs. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯, he reminded himself, opening his mouth so the audio is much more audible. He couldn't help but notice tears streaming down his face. Now he knew why he was avoiding Wilbur. Look at what he does to him.

He grabbed another handful of pop rocks, not even bothering to listen to them. He was stress eating at this point.

That's when the door opened and Fundy's breath sped up. He didn't lock the door. Shitshitshitshitshitshit--

"Fundy.." Wilbur's monotone voice -- yet with a subtle undertone of sweetness -- rang through. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's not your fault," Fundy reassured him, although he still wasn't entirely certain whose fault it was. There was a lingering silence for a moment, before Wilbur's eyes drifted to the pop rocks.

"Dude I love pop rocks!" Wilbur grinned. 

"You can have some if you'd like," Fundy murmured, pouring some into his hand. Wilbur laughed and shook his head.

"No, I do want pop rocks but I'm not taking them from your hand!" Wilbur smiled widely at Fundy. Fundy didn't quite catch on, offering the entire bag to Wilbur. Wilbur grabbed the bottom of Fundy's jaw, forcing him to look at him. "Am I allowed to take the ones in your mouth?"

Fundy laughed, pouring some more into his mouth. "That a good enough answer for you?"

Wilbur kissed Fundy, his smile pressing against his.

"Dude," Fundy breathed after Wilbur pulled away. "You didn't even eat the pop rocks."

might continue if i get motivation to ://

also i wrote this at like 3 am while very sleep deprived so if theres any typos or something i missed just ignore them :((


End file.
